Last of the Saiyans
by SaiyaPrincess18
Summary: After finishing Buu, Goku decides to rebuild the Saiyan race. After forcefully taking Vegeta against his will the prince will have more then he expects from his old time rival. Goku is determined to claim Vegeta as his own, but the prince has many admirers. GokuXVegeta rape adult scenes, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Last of the Saiyans

It was late, probably around two in the morning, as Vegeta walked to kitchen for a drink of water. He hadn't be able to sleep well as of late. His head kept buzzing about the battle himself and the others has just won against Buu. He should be happy right? Yet knowing once again that Kakarott was stronger than he frustrated him. He needed to move on, accept the younger Saiyan was stronger and just be glad they were on the same team. But it seemed no matter what he told himself the anger didn't want to leave.

He sat the now empty glass down and walked over to the balcony to stand outside. The night air felt cool on his skin and the full moon was bright in the sky. Vegeta shut his eyes to feel the moonlight on his face then taking a deep breath turned to walk back inside. Tomorrow was another day, he thought. He could keep training and focus on beating Goku then. For now he needed to try to get some sleep.

"Vegeta."

The prince felt his heart skip a beat as the voice rang in his ears. Turning around quickly he could see Kakarott standing on the balcony railing. He stared hard at the taller man, why was he here? "What do you want Kakarott? Spying on me?" Vegeta said with a glare.

Goku softly jumped down from the railing and walked closer to the price, casting a dark shadow over the smaller man as he neared him. "I need you to come with me Vegeta." Goku said softly.

Vegeta smerked, crossing his arms in amusement. "Do you now? And what exactly for? A midnight training session? Pfft, spare me Kakarott, I'm going back to bed."

"I will not ask again Vegeta."

Something in the taller man's voice sent a shiver down Vegeta's back. This wasn't like the Goku he knew. His eyes looked different, he even smelled different. Vegeta could feel the anger building in his gut as Goku took yet another step closer, causing Vegeta to step back without thinking. "You are very close to getting punched in face Kakarott!" Vegeta snarled, silently cursing himself for flinching. Despite Vegeta's fierce look Goku kept walking forward. Something was wrong, the look in Goku's eyes wasn't the same, he looked almost angry. But why? "Rrrr, I warned you!" As fast as Vegeta could, he through his left fist right at Goku's face. To his shock Vegeta's wrist was suddenly grabbed tightly, stopping the punch millimeters from Goku's nose. Vegeta stood frozen as his eye locked with the stronger Saiyan. Suddenly Goku tightened his grip immensely, causing Vegeta to wince in pain. His knee jerk reaction was to pull his arm free, but as he did Goku sent a bone shattering blow to Vegeta's jaw, with what would have been enough force to send Vegeta flying through all of Capsule Corp and then some. Vegeta saw stars as Goku tightened his grip to keep the smaller man from falling out of reach. Then, as Vegeta struggled to bring his sight into focus they disappeared.

Vegeta winced in pain as he looked around the new area Goku had brought him. It looked like the inside of a spaceship. The bright white, tiled floors suggested they were in the medical bay. Vegeta felt his knees give way as the pain in his head worsened. Dropping to one knee Goku still refused to release his wrist. Vegeta needed to regain his composure and fight back. There was no way Kakarott was going to get away with this. Giving his head a shake Vegeta pushed himself back up to a standing position.

"Quickly brother, before he hurts himself further." Goku said, twisting Vegeta's arm behind his back and putting the prince's head in a choke lock.

The prince let out a yell as he felt his neck being squeezed. Desperation kicked in as he used all of his effort to try to pull his one hand free and loosen Goku's grip around his neck with the other. The sound of footsteps made his stomach clench. Who else was here? And brother? But Raditz was dead... "Ahh, Kakarott... w-what are you doing!" Those were the last words Vegeta croaked out before he felt the hot sting of a needle pierce his left shoulder. "Ahhhhgggg!" Vegeta cried as he felt a cold liquid spread up his arm. "What the hell was that Kakarott!?"

"Shhh it won't take long Vegeta." Goku whispered in his ear. Goku's grip tightened on the prince as he struggled to break free. "Just a little longer..."

Vegeta felt like his flesh was on fire. It took everything in him not to yell out in agony. What the hell did they just do to him? Vegeta wanted to fight, he knew he could break free but every muscle he flexed slammed his body with ripples of pain. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed as he began to shake. The less he moved the less it hurt, so despite wanting to struggle Vegeta found himself holding still to help relieve some of the agony. Then, out of nowhere, Goku released him. The prince staggered forward and fell hard to his hands and knees. All he could do was focus on breathing. Vegeta shut his eyes tight, trying desperately to block out the pain. A chill quickly swept over him, causing his skin to prickle with goosebumps. Forcing his eyes open he could seen Raditz's boots standing in front of him. In the distance he could see the door to the exit, but knew he'd never make it fast enough. Not with this drug in his system. Vegeta leaned over to his side and sat back, looking up to see Goku and Raditz standing beside one another.

"Do you think it worked?" Raditz asked, crossing his arms and look down at the sweat drenched prince.

"Vegeta, can you stand up?" Goku asked nicely.

"Rrrr, what dose it fucking look like Kakarott?" The prince coughed out, finally feeling the pain begin to subside. "Just what the fuck do you think your doing? I swear when this drug wears off I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Vegeta glared at Kakarott reaching a hand up to hold his still stinging jaw. He quickly felt his body begin to lean to one side. He felt weak, almost dizzy.

"There it is. See Raditz? His Saiyan strength is suppressed. He won't be any stronger than a earthling now. Making his cooperation much easier to obtain. Send a message to the others letting them know we are on our way. Tell them their Prince has surrendered."

Vegeta growled as Goku finished his sentence. He hadn't surrendered! Raditz gave another look at Vegeta then turned and left, leaving himself and Goku alone. "Rrrr, how dare you Kakarott!" Vegeta hissed, sitting up rubbing his jaw and shoulder. He was about to yell some more cuss words but Goku quickly moved forward reaching down and ceasing Vegeta's sore arm. Vegeta immediately hissed as his shoulder shot waves of pain up his spine but didn't let that stop him from delivering a solid hit to the younger Saiyans cheek. He felt a grin meet his lips as he saw his fist make contact. How did it feel Kakarott?

"Vegeta you have no chance on defeat me. If you continue to struggle I will hurt you." Goku said, turning his face back into Vegeta's fist. It hadn't even phased him. Sure Goku was strong, but not that strong... Without hesitating Goku pushed the prince forward, forcing him to walk towards the direction Raditz had left. Vegeta stumbled as they emerged into the hallway and started their way through the ship. The grip Vegeta felt on his arm sent a very clear signal not to resist. And although he wanted to he wasn't able to increase his power level at all. it was like he was stuck in his weakest form. "You no longer have the energy you're used to. That drug suppresses your Saiyan DNA. It was given to you for your own good, as I do not want my ship damaged." Goku said with little to no emotion in his voice. "We are rebuilding the Saiyan race, and you are a very vital Saiyan. However not the strongest." Goku's voice trailed off as they stopped in front of a new door. Goku quickly scanned his hand and then watched as the door opened, revealing a small room. Pushing Vegeta inside, the price was able to make out more details. Nothing much was in the room; a large bed, dresser, and a door that presumably led to the bathroom. One small window looked out into the dark, speckled sky of outer space, confirming that Vegeta was no longer on Earth. "Feel free to have a shower, I will be back shortly." Goku went to leave by Vegeta's voice stopped him.

"So you're a coward? Suppress my powers? If your so strong give me back my strength and prove it!" Vegeta hissed balling his fist. "Typical from a third class clown!" Vegeta yelled, spitting on the ground at Goku's feet. Vegeta could feel the anger raise in the younger Saiyan and smerked. He may not be able to win with strength alone, but he knew exactly which buttons to push.

Goku's eyes darkened, sending a shiver down Vegeta's spine. "You know Vegeta, I was going to go easy on you tonight, but it seems you are itching for attention." Taking a deep breath Goku walked into the room fully, the door shutting behind him. Vegeta took a small step back as the taller Saiyan stepped into the dim light in front of him. His eyes were on fire, with a look of lust that immediately caused Vegeta's heart rate to increase. "Come my prince, give me your best shot." Goku said grinning.

Vegeta took yet another step back, unprepared for this reaction. "Uhhh, spare me Kakarott, not until you reverse this stupid drug!" Vegeta growled, suddenly feeling the pain of fear hit his gut. Like lightning Goku was in front of him, causing Vegeta to trip backwards onto the bed. Vegeta kicked himself back to increase the distance between himself and Kakarott. However Goku grabbed hold of one of his ankles and dragged him closer. "Get off of me!" But before he could say anymore Goku had him pinned beneath him. One arm pinned at his side beneath Goku's powerful legs and one arm pinned above his head. Vegeta struggled helplessly, using every ounce of power he could muster. Goku didn't budge.

"You are mine Vegeta!" Goku hissed, grinning as he stared down at the wiggling price. Vegeta turned his head to avoid eye contact, as he felt his pride begin to shatter. This wasn't fair at all. He was already stronger than Vegeta normally, why tilt the balance anymore? "Come on Vegeta, where's your fight?"

Vegeta felt rage explode from his chest and he started to yell, in hopes that would reawaken his inner power. "Arrrhhhhh! Get off of me!" The prince roared, kicking frantically, trying to drive a knee into Kakarotts back but to no avail. Suddenly Goku's free hand shot out and slapped the smaller man hard across his cheek, causing Vegeta's face to jolt to the side. His already sore jaw exploded in pain, and he was forced to choke out a soft sob in agony. Next Goku gripped the prince's chin and forced him to face himself.

"Submit Vegeta. Or I will force you to." Goku's words were quiet, but dripping with lust.

Vegeta's heart thudded in his chest. What was Goku going to do? Even though he knew the answer. "Rrrrrr," Vegeta tried to pull his chin away but the pain from his jaw was almost unbearable. He was forced to squeeze his eyes shut to try to block out some or any of the pain. Without warning Vegeta suddenly felt Goku's mouth press hard against his, forcing the prince to open his eyes. Goku was kissing him! "geahh... k-k...Kakarott!" Vegeta managed to yell, right before Goku forced his tongue into his mouth. Vegeta had to resist the urge to bit down, in fear he would get punched again. He was finally able to pull his head to the side, breaking the violating kiss. "Rrrrr, what the hell is wrong with you!" Vegeta gasped, spitting the taste of his fellow Saiyan out of his mouth. "I'm not gay Kakarott! Go find somebody else to toy with!"

Goku grinned, "Not gay hu?" Without warning Goku forced his hand into Vegeta's tight spandex, causing the prince to gasp and go wide eyed. Vegeta felt sick, and shut his eyes tight, as to not have to look at the grinning Goku, pinning him in place. "Mmmm, how do you like that?" Goku asked seductively as he gently rubbed Vegeta's member. "Sure seems like it."

Vegeta felt hot tears well up in his eyes, as he felt his own body betray him. "St-sss...stop!" Vegeta choaked, trying not to show fear in his voice. He sounded pathetic, he knew. Goku's hand suddenly pulled away, allowing Vegeta to release the breath he'd be holding. He immediately felt his erection start to fade once contact ceased. But could feel Goku's eyes staring down at him. Forcing himself to look he suddenly felt Goku getting up. Vegeta could feel his arms become free. Quickly sitting up Vegeta glared at the taller man. He was shaking, despite how hard he tried not to. To Vegeta's horror Goku quickly started untying his belt, setting the blue piece of cloth on the small end table. Next he removed his shirt and pants, leaving the stronger warrior in nothing but his boxers. Vegeta could see his rivals erection bulging from his shorts as he grabbed the belt from the end table and wrapped the one end around of his hand, pulling the other end tight and watching Vegeta's eyes widen. "St-...stay away Kakarot!" Vegeta stuttered backing up until he fell over the side of the bed, crashing hard to the ground. Before the prince had time to make the next move Goku was beside him, dragging him to his feet by a fistful of hair. Vegeta's face spasmed with pain as he weakly shot out a punch. Which hit Goku's chest and bounced off like a ball. Goku through the smaller Saiyan back onto the bed this time pinning him chest down. Despite Vegeta's best tries Goku was able to easily pin the prince's wrist behind his back. Using his belt, Goku quickly tied Vegeta's hands sicure. Vegeta's cries were muffled as Giku pushed him face down into the pillows. Then grabbed the waistband of Vegeta's pants and pulled them down to his knees. "St-st-...stop!" Vegeta made out, turning his face to the side. Vegeta winced as he felt Goku grind his covered erection agienst his bare skin.

"Mmmmm Vegeta you've gotten me so hard." Goku said in a ragged breath. "I've wanted you for a while now." Goku jerked his hips again rubbing himself against Vegeta's ass. He herd the prince let out a soft cry as he continued to dry hump him. He could almost get off just like this, it had been years since Goku had fantasized about his prince in this manner. But he could risk exposing himself to the others. Now, with a new start he could do as he wished. He was the strongest Saiyan alive, and Vegeta was his. "Don't worry my prince, you are only mine. No one else can touch you." Goku leaned down breathing in the smaller Saiyans ear. Goku felt Vegeta shudder under him as he licked down the prince's neck. "So my prince, if you submit to me you will be rewarded. what do you say?" Goku said deeply, grinding himself once again on Vegeta's exposed back end.

Vegeta's heart and mind were racing. Never before had he felt so vulnerable, so weak. How had he not picked up on Goku's intentions before? Surely he had showed signs... Vegeta could feel Goku's hand reach down and grab at his skin, pulling and scratching as he rubbed his larg erection up and down his crack. He was going to be taken, taken by him, by his rival. By a third class nobody! "Get off! Get away from me!" Vegeta bellowed out trying once again in vane to kick his way to freedom. He could feel Goku frown at him, then felt on of his knees push between his thighs, forcing them apart. This time he felt flesh on flesh as Goku's hard, hot cock pressed up against him, forcing Vegeta to cry out. Desperately Vegeta tried to loosen the ties on his wrist, but was stopped as Goku used a free hand to grip both wrist pushing the prince's chest down. Using his other hand Goku forced Vegeta's hips up and into a better position. Before Vegeta could yell no again he felt Goku slowly force the tip of his penis into Vegeta's tight entrance. Vegeta gasped, but the grip on his hips only tightened.

"Shhh, be still and I'll be gentle." Goku moaned pushing more of his long length inside of the trembling prince.

"gahhhh.." Vegeta cried out as Goku finished pushing himself all the way in. Vegeta burried his face into the pillow to attempt to muffle a cry as Goku waited for him to adjust to his size. Without hesitation Goku slowly pulled out and then back in forcing the prince to struggle one last time before relaxing in hopes it would be over faster.

"There you go Vegeta, submit to me." Goku said between breaths. "It's much easier." Goku felt Vegeta tense up at his words then thrust in harder to drive him his point. Vegeta let out a weak cry then once again relaxed to his will. "Fuck Vegeta, your so tight." Goku was ready to explode but didn't want it to end so soon. pulling out suddenly he spun the smaller Saiyan on his back and pulled his spandex off completely. Vegeta was trembling and looked to be fighting back tears as he looked away quickly, to ashamed to make eye contact. Goku wasted no time gripping under the prince's knees and lifting them to position himself again, this time thrusting in quickly. This caught Vegeta off guard and he let out a sharp cry. Again Vegeta tensed up to struggle, but Goku pounded him harder, digging his nails into the sides of Vegeta's knees. "Look at me Vegeta." Goku said quickening his pace. Vegeta felt hot tears spill from the corner of his eyes as he refused to look at his rapist. "Don't listen well do you? Very well." Goku slammed into the smaller Saiyan hard making him scream, then when Vegeta attempted to turn to face him Goku released on of his legs and pushed his face hard to the side, preventing eye contact. Then continued to fuck the prince harder, making Vegeta gasp in pain with every thrust. "You will learn to listen Vegeta. Whether it be the hard way or the easy way doesn't matter to me. To be honest I like when you struggle." Goku thrust a few more times, making sure to get a few good screams from his prince, before spilling his seed deep inside. Sweat dripped off Goku's face, falling onto Vegeta's trembling chest. Goku quickly pulled out causing Vegeta to gasp in surprise. He wouldn't look up at him, but Goku expected as much. Wasting no time Goku roughly spun Vegeta back into his stomach and started pulling the restraints on his wrist off. Vegeta's hands slumped to his sides when they came free, then came up to push himself up and back around so his back end was no longer facing Goku. Goku grinned coldly, "Next time submit and I will be gentle, until then know you will be punished every time you defy me. is that clear?" Goku said staring hard at Vegeta, who was looking down to the side. Goku cleared his throat slamming a hand down on the bed, "Are we clear!?"

Vegeta jumped at the sudden volume of Goku's voice forcing him to finally make eye contact as to try to read what his next move would be. He refused to answer, his emotions were all over the place. One part of him wanted to through as many punches and kicks toward the taller Saiyans face as he could, but the other part of him knew that would not go over well. Looking away Vegeta decided not to answer. His body hurt all over, he felt ashamed, confused, and terrified. Yet did what he could to hide what he felt. Finally he looked up at the getting impatient Goku and said, "I will kill you for this Kakarott, mark my words..."

Goku smiled at the prince's words. "Good, I enjoy a challenge. Get some rest, we arrive at our new home planet tomorrow. And you need to make an appearance." Grinning Goku stood up and quickly redressed, then gave Vegeta one more lustful look over before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. His fun had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning sexual content and violence.**

Vegeta couldn't sleep at all. His body hurt all over and he felt ill. Trembling the prince slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. His knees felt as though they would buckle at any second and his back end throbbed. He needed to shower. He felt dirty and could still smell the stronger Saiyan's musk on him, making him want to vomit. Taking his time Vegeta finally made it to the bathroom. He turned the shower on then walked to the mirror to see how badly his jaw looked. It was still throbbing from the multiple hits he'd received and he needed something to take his mind off what had just happened. As he looked at his reflection he felt his eyes once again sting with tears. He mentally cursed himself for being weak and forced his eyes shut to stop the tears from building up. "Curse you Kakarott!" The prince growled, looking back up at himself. His eyes were full of fear and hatred, and his cheek and jaw line were dark with a large bruise. He gently touch it, making himself wince. Then getting angry again punched the mirror, causing it to crack.

Vegeta could feel the heat of the shower reach his cold skin as he turned and made his was to the tub. Taking one last deep breath the prince stepped in feeling the hot water prick his skin. He could finally feel the grim washing off, and the smell of Kakarott slowly disappeared down the drain. He had to come up with some kind of plan. This could NOT happen again. He just needed to gain the upper hand. He didn't have to play fair, not now. A simple knife to the neck would do the job. Or to the heart or temple. Vegeta sighed knowing his odds of pulling something like that off without anyone noticing were slim. But he needed something to cling to. What he really needed was to find out how to reverse the drug he'd been given. If he at least had his normal strength back he could stand a chance. But in the state he was in now... Almost anyone could easily control him. Making him a easy target for any other Saiyan looking for some fun. The thought again brought tears to the corners of his eyes and the prince felt his body begin to shake. Feeling a sudden sleepiness fall over him Vegeta decided to try once more to sleep. Shutting off the shower the prince gently stepped out of the tub and made his way back to the main room. He could see he was dripping water everywhere but didn't care. 'Kakarott can clean it up, the clown'. Vegeta collapse when he reached the bed feeling his eyes finally fall heavy. Perhaps he needed some sleep, maybe it would help recharge some of his power, or if anything help clear his mind. Dealing with Kakarott tomorrow was sure to be interesting.

Vegeta groaned when he awoke the next morning feeling a stiffness flood over him as he tried to sit up. Shutting his eyes the prince softly rubbed the side of his face, clenching his teeth as he did so.

"Good to see you up. I must say, you do look beautiful when you sleep." Kakarott's voice said softly.

Vegeta's eyes shot open in panic as he saw the taller Saiyan standing over him at the side of the bed. He was grinning in that way that made Vegeta's stomach turn. How long had he been watching him? Suddenly becoming aware of his nudity Vegeta quickly reached for a pillow to cover himself. "Get away from me clown!" Vegeta yelled trying to hid the worry from his voice.

Goku's eyes narrowed as he smirked, "why cover up? It's not like I haven't seen it."

Vegeta felt his face go slightly red as he looked away, unable to stand the smirk Kakarott kept giving him. He could feel rage building up in his chest but could also feel how sore he was. He couldn't fight the taller man in his current condition, not if he wanted to win. "Shut up Kakarott! I'm not in the mood to deal with you today. Leave me alone!"

Goku sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "We will be arriving in less the an hour Vegeta. And as you are the prince you have to make an appearance with me. Don't worry, you don't have to speak, simply show up. It'll be easy. Once that's over with I will show you to your new room. Or should I say _our_ room. And if you behave during all of this I may even let you eat tonight. As I'm sure last nights events have left you hungry." Goku said with a dark smile, that sent shivers down Vegeta's back. "I have new clothes for you here, but feel free to join me naked if you'd rather. I sure do enjoy the view."

Vegeta felt his heart thud in his chest as his body began to tremble slightly. He couldn't bear to look towards the taller man. He felt his hands balling into fist and wanted more than anything to start swinging but didn't. Instead he turn his back to the younger Saiyan and stood up from the bed, turing to throw the pillow as hard as he could towards Goku's face. "Give me my clothes Kakarott! And keep your eyes to yourself!" He yelled, but quickly regretted his words. In a flash Goku was behind him breathing down his neck. Vegeta attempted to move, but was stopped when a powerful hand wrapped around the back of his neck holding him still.

"Remember Vegeta, what I said last night?" Goku breathed in his ear, "You are in no position to be giving orders here. Or perhaps I should call my brother in. He'd love to take you for a test ride. Of course I've told the others you're off limits, but if you are just going to disrespect me then why bother keeping you to myself?" Goku's grip tightened, forcing a small gasp from Vegeta's trembling body. "We do have a whole hour. That's plenty of time to _play."_ Goku could feel his body begin to become aroused as he reached his free hand around and started feeling every muscle on the smaller mans chest. He could feel Vegeta tense at his touch and when he attempted to move his hand down lower Vegeta used both free hands to grip his wrist to try to stop him. Quickly using more pressure Goku squeezed the back of the prince's neck until one of the smaller hands reached up to try to pry his fingers away. That was all Goku needed to force his hand the rest of the way down. Grabbing all Vegeta had to offer and pulling him in closer. "Mmmm Vegeta your skin is so warm and soft," Goku purred in the others ear as he began rubbing every inch of Vegeta groin. The prince let out a soft whimper as the taller man continued his assault, reaching down between his legs and groping his balls. "Every inch of you is mine, sweet prince. The less you struggle, the more you can enjoy." Goku said pulling the weaker man harder into him so his erection pressed into his lower back.

"P-p-p please K-Kakarott..." Vegeta said, using every ounce of control he had to stop the onslaught of tears threatening to escape his eyes. He felt so exposed and violated by the other Saiyan he could barley stand it. As much as he tried he couldn't stop his body from trembling. A sharp gasp left his lips as he felt Goku reach down further and slipped a finger into his already sore entrance. Moving quickly Vegeta removed his hand from his neck to attempt to pull the strong arm away from his body, however Goku released his neck and caught him under the armpit stopping the second hand from helping the other. "Arrrggg" Vegeta hissed as Goku pushed his finger in all the way, holding it there as Vegeta squirmed.

"Stop resisting Vegeta, and I may let you off easy..." Goku said sternly, moving his finger out then back in roughly, forcing a sharp cry from the smaller man.

Vegeta could tell buy the tone in the others voice he was egging Vegeta to fight back. He wanted him to disobey so he would have every reason force his will.. "K-Kakarott just let me get dressed.." Vegeta choked, trying with all his power to ignore the finger that continued to invade him.

"I'm sure you can ask nicer then that, my prince." Goku purred, gently inserting another finger, making Vegeta wince and tense up more. Goku nuzzled his nose into the weaker mans neck bitting his ear as he went, causing the price to cry out in surprise.

Vegeta felt completely helpless. His anger told him to fight, but his logic told him he stood no chance. He was literally trapped between a rock and a hard thing. "Ahhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled out as Goku's fingers pused in deeper. He was so sore from the previous night he could barley take it. Feeling the wetness of tears hit his eyes he managed to choke out, "P-p-please Kakarott, c-can I just get d-d-dressed?" Vegeta could feel his rival smiling as he slowly pulled himself from the prince and released him. Vegeta was so shaken up he dropped to his knees, using all of his energy on slowing down his breathing.

"You're clothes are over there. Quickly now, get dressed before the sight of you makes me change my mind." Goku said, watching with pleasure as the prince stood up and quickly walked over to his outfit. He was turned away as he quickly slipped on each section of his Saiyan uniform and was almost done when Goku noticed he was struggling to attach the white cape onto the back of his armor. Moving silently Goku walked up behind the smaller man causing him to freeze. "Hold still Vegeta, I'll get it for you." Goku could see the prince shaking as he put his hands to his side and allowed Goku to slowly attach each clip to the back of his shoulders. Once attached Goku took his time straightening the capes wrinkles and folds hoping the shorter man would turn and try something, but he never. "Very good Vegeta, you're learning."

The man's words made Vegeta ball his fist, but he never spoke. He needed a strategy. Reacting out of anger would just entice the other. He may be stronger then Vegeta, but he was far from smarter.

Vegeta followed Kakarott in silence as the ship landed and they made their way down the long landing bay. He could thus far see no one. Other then the ships crew and Raditz, who was eyeing him up the entire walk, making Vegeta nervous.

As they neared the entrance Vegeta could see the familiar form of another Saiyan walking forwards to meet them. It was the clowns father Bardock. 'Just how were all these dead Saiyan's alive?' Vegeta wondered. 'And where exactly were they? It couldn't be their home planet, could it?'

"Father, good to finally be here." Goku said, smiling.

Bardock beamed proudly and reached in for a hug, then stepped back and gave the prince a thorough look over. "Glad to see you got him here without much of a fight." Bardock said, reaching out and grabbed Vegeta's sore jaw, turning his face so he could get a better look at the darke bruise. "Looks like someone misbehaved though. No surprise there I'm afraid, you always were a stubborn kid. Well that's ok you have a while to recover before your big arrival on Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta pulled his face away, despite the pain it caused his jaw. He wasn't some child that could be pushed around. "Where are we now then?" Vegeta demanded, ignoring the frown Kakarott gave him.

"We are on Planet Delta88 sector 3. A planet recently brought under control by Saiyan forces. We are here to make an appearance to the Saiyans who've worked hard to eliminate the former occupants of this planet and enjoy the company of a few friends of mine. Friends I'm sure you will be familiar with." Goku said grinning coldly.

"How long are you planing on staying? I have already made preparations for you two to have your own flat with guards on standby. As well, I was hoping perhaps you'd like to go complete a small mission with me. A father son mission. Id love to fight by your side and see first hand this super Saiyan trick I keep hearing about."

"Well if you clowns would give me back my strength I could personally show you as well!" Vegeta growled, stepping closer to the older Saiyan. "And since you've seem to have forgotten, I am your prince, you should be following my order-" Vegeta was silenced quickly as his face was slapped hard, causing him to crash to the ground.

"You mind your tong when speaking to me boy! The only reason your even alive is because my son has taken a liking to you. Don't forget, it was your fathers fault the entire Saiyan race perished in the first place! Making deals with the likes of Freza!" Bardock yelled spitting on the ground at Vegeta.

"He's been trying to act up a lot, but he will lean his place. One way or the other." Goku said leaning down and pulling the prince to his feet. "Now father, if you'd be so kind as to bring me to the gathering. I'd prefer to get this over with quickly. It would seem as though the prince here wants some more alone time with me. And I know I could use a relaxing evening after all this travelling."

Bardock frowned at the prince, who looked away. Then motioned for them to follow. Vegeta never spoke as they made their way into the large building. The grip Kakarott had on his arm hurt, but he never showed his pain.

"Raditz, its good to see you back. How was Earth?" Bardock asked, as they approached two large steel doors.

"It was a short visit father. To be honest I didn't think Kakarott would cooperate so well. We managed to retrieve three other Saiyans, or should I say half Saiyans, as well. It would seem Vegeta and Kakarott had some kids during their time on Earth." Raditz said, walking in front of Vegeta and Goku to his father's side. He reached out to grab ahold of one of the large doors as Bardock held onto the other.

"Sons? Well even if they are only half blood they can be useful. Where are they now?"

Raditz sighed, "They were being difficult, so they were given the same DNA represent drug Vegeta got. Right now they are locked in separate rooms on bored the ship. They will be leaving with Nappa and Turles first thing tomorrow morning. The sooner we can get those brats into the child's boot camp program the better. Not that the little shits aren't strong, but they seem to have little to no discipline, which would appear to be a popular trend amongst the new arrivals." Raditz said, looking back to Vegeta. "Kakarott's oldest son Gohan will be staying with me. I've dealt with him in the past and as he's too old to be put into any boot camp programs he'll need someone to keep a close eye on him. It'll be some nice uncle, nephew bonding time." The long haired man snickered. Then the two men pushed the doors open and the room erupted in cheers and yells.

Vegeta was momentarily blinded by the sudden light and when his eyes adjusted could see a crowd of thousands standing below them. Most of them looked to be Saiyans, but some looked to be what remained of the previous planets people. Vegeta could feel hundreds of eyes on himself and Kakarott as they walked forward to stand between Raditz and Bardock. A small, but welcoming breeze caused the prince's cape to blow to the side as he watched Bardock raise a hand to silence the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you. My people, your new king has finally arrived!" Bardock cheered throwing his fist to the skies, which caused the crowd to boom with cheers once more.

Vegeta felt Goku release his arm as he stepped forward smiling. "It's great to see the power of my people! And congratulations on conquering this new planet. Im sure there will be many more victories to come." Goku said beaming. "I would love to announce the return of your former prince, Vegeta. We are finally reunited as a race!"

The crowd boomed as Vegeta felt Raditz reach over and push him forwards so he was forced to stand next to his rival. Vegeta crossed his arms and stubbornly turned his face from the large mass of people. 'Pfft, former prince. How dare his own people betray the royal bloodline.'

"As promised, I will show all of you my new found strength, and reunite, once and for all the old royal blood with the new found power of my family." Goku said proudly. Vegeta flinched as the taller man quickly ascended to his super Saiyan form, then powered up more, not only to achieve level two, but level three. The crowd went wild as sparks of power cracked through the air. Bardock and Raditz looked at Kakarott in pure shock and delight. "This is the power of legends! May you all strive to achieve this power! And may our people defeat all and any challenges that lie ahead!" Goku shot his fist in the air again, then reached over and roughly pulled Vegeta in front of him. "All will be forgiven of the royal family that cause our downfall, as we move forward the last of their blood will become mine." Goku pulled Vegeta in close, then grabbing a fistful of hair forced Vegeta's head to the side, exposing his neck.

"K-kakarott, what the hell are you doing?!" Vegeta yelled, with no chance of being herd over the screams and cheers of the crowd. In a second the taller mans teeth sunk savagely into the soft flesh of Vegeta's neck, causing the prince to scream out in protest. He attempted to struggle free, but Kakarott's level three grip was iron, only bitting harder the more the prince moved. Vegeta felt a wave of dizziness rush over him as he felt the warm sensation of blood trickle down his throat. The crowd was going wild, pushing the larger Saiyan bite down even harder. "Ahhhgggg!" Vegeta bellowed, as he slowly started to relax, in hopes the stronger man would let up. He was forced to let out three more cries before Kakarott pulled his fangs from his neck then powered down to normal form. Vegeta felt sick, stumbling forward as he was released. Goku quickly grabbed him before he had a chance to fall to his knees. Vegeta could see the three men all rise their fist to the sky forcing one last loud cheer from the onlookers. Then swiftly, the four of them turned around and headed back into the building they had just left.

"I must say Kakarott, I'm impressed. I never knew such a power was attainable. This gives me much hope for the future of our race." Bardock said once again leading the way through the dimly light hallways.

Vegeta was staggering as they walked. Had it not been for Kakarott's powerful grip he'd have fallen down twice by now. This was insane, did Kakarott even understand what he'd just done? The prince's eye sight doubled at the thought of it all and he nearly collapsed.

"Easy there Vegeta," Goku said, catching Vegeta as he fell and hoisting the prince into his arms. "Geesh Father I didn't think the bond would effect him this way."

Raditz snickered, "you did bond with him in your strongest form, Kakarott. Im surprised he's even conscious. On the flip side, at least he wont be as much trouble for you now. It can take a day or two for the effect of bond to settle in. Then he will have no choice but to obey you."

Vegeta could barley make out what was being said. He felt drunk, and his vision kept spinning, forcing the prince to squeeze his eyes tightly shut. He kept shaking despite his best efforts not to and softly let our a moan as he lifted his hand to his neck. "Wh-w-what have you done Kakarott?" Vegeta breathed, trying to regain his eyesight. The smaller mans breathing had become heavy and uneven, his whole body felt hot, then cold, then hot again.

"Come now Vegeta, I'm sure you know." Goku said softly as the group stepped up to the doors of what seemed to be an elevator. "Your family is, after all, responsible for getting everyone killed. This was the only way to keep you safe. And more importantly, insure you belong to me. I couldn't risk anyone else claiming you for themselves. So I claimed you before anyone could get the chance. You should be thankful." Goku said as they stepped into the elevator. "Now hush, you need some rest. It's been a rough two days for you." Goku said softly as the lift carried them up to floor thirty.

"Right this way brother, your room is down here. Father, feel free to go say hi to your grandsons. I'm sure they will be thrilled to meet you before we head off tomorrow." Raditz said.

Vegeta could hear the oldest man get back onto elevator leaving the brothers and himself alone. His sight was finally starting to come back into focus as they silently made their way down the empty hallway to the room at the end. Raditz quickly scanned his hand and the locked door slid open. Their temporary room was huge. It had a large living room and kitchen with a balcony overlooking the dusty planet. A hot-tub sat bubbling in the far corner and in the distance Vegeta could just make out the double moon sky which had begun to set. A door off to the side of the living room was open allowing Vegeta to make out what looked like a large bed and stone end table.

"Well brother, I'll leave you then. I'm sure your itching for some alone time with your new toy. If you need anything just call the front desk and they can get ahold of me or get you anything you'll need. Happy to have you back Kakarott." Raditz said, then turn and left the room, shutting the door behind him as he left.

Vegeta wasted no time, he had regain just enough focus to slam his fist hard into Kakarott's unprotected throat, forcing a ragged choke from the taller man. Vegeta was immediately dropped to the floor as Goku fell to his knees gaging and clinging to his neck. Rolling away Vegeta shot up and dashed for the balcony doors, sliding them open. His attack would buy him some time, but not a lot. Rushing to the edge of the deck, Vegeta peered down. Could he make a jump like this with no power? He was up over thirty stories, below him nothing but solid ground. Heart racing he decided it was worth the risk. In one swift motion Vegeta flung himself over the railing. He felt butterflies jump in his stomach as he felt himself fall, but was suddenly stopped as his cape caught onto something. Looking up his heart stopped as he saw Kakarott's fist holding handful of the white material. The stronger mans eyes were ablaze, as his other hand clutched onto his still recovering throat. Reaching up quickly Vegeta attempted to pull the cape free from his armor, but was too slow as Goku heaved him up and back over the balcony railing. Vegeta felt his hair gripped tightly as he was drug roughly back into the living room.

"You little fuck!" Goku roared, throwing the prince hard into the coffee table, smashing the glass as he landed. The prince quickly scrambled to his feet and attempted to run to back to the hallway. But was left panicked as he realized the door would not open for his hand. Quickly turning around Goku could see the fear hit the smaller man's eyes as he pressed his back against the door. "You truly are stubborn. A trait you will regret dearly!" Goku yelled, stepping up to the prince, who was now shaking violently. Goku slammed his hand hard into the door next to Vegeta's head, forcing the prince coward. "Look at me!" Goku screamed, his face only inches from his mates.

Vegeta didn't disobey, forcing his eyes open and making eye contact immediately. He was shaking so badly he thought he might pass out. He should have known his plan wouldn't work and now Kakarott was enraged. "I-I... I didn't mean to.." Vegeta pleaded hopelessly, feeling his heart pounding in his throat. He felt dizzy again, almost sick.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't!" Goku yelled, grabbing the shaking prince's arm and yanking him towards the bedroom. With no hesitation Goku threw the smaller man hard to the floor, turning to shut and lock the door. When he turned back around the prince was sitting facing him, the look of pure terror smeared across his features. Goku grinned, stepping up to him and crossing his arms. "What to do with you..." Goku sighed, allowing his rage to subside. "Stand up!" He barked, forcing the prince to flinch.

Vegeta didn't want to listen, but feared what would happen if he didn't. Shaking the prince slowly pulled himself to his feet and took a step back, putting some distance between the two of them. He saw his rival smile coldly and felt once again a shiver run up his back. He knew now there was no chance of escape. Kakarott would be watching his every move he made, and the larger man was angry, he could smell it.

"Undress." The stronger Saiyan said sternly, glaring at the prince with daggers.

Vegeta jumped at his words and took yet another step back, feeling his stomach clench in fear. "Bu-but, Kaka-"

"So help me Vegeta if I ask again!" Goku boomed, feeling his rage once again flare. Goku could see the smaller man shake more, as his eyes fell to the floor. He could smell the blood from his bite wound, making him want to rush the smaller Saiyan and eat him up. But he wanted Vegeta to obey, forcing him to do as he wished physically was simply too easy. With a grin, Goku watch in satisfaction as the trembling prince slowly began to undress, until he stood in nothing but his boxers. He wouldn't look up and Goku could almost smell the tears in his eyes. He had won. "Very good," Goku growled moving forwards until he stood towering over the smaller man. The prince had his eyes shut tight, waiting to be stricken, and most likely holding back tears. He knew he was in trouble. Goku moved and sat down on the side of the bed, watching his prince the entire time. "Come here."

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked to his right, where he saw a grinning Kakarott sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully dressed. Vegeta forced his eyes shut again not allowing any tears to fall. He had to hold onto some of his pride, despite the situation. Taking a deep breath Vegeta turned and stepped up to the stronger warrior, opening his eyes to see what would come next.

Goku could feel himself getting hard watching his stubborn prince obey his words reluctantly. "Bend over my lap," he said sternly, watching in joy as the prince twitched in disgust.

"What is this!" Vegeta retorted, feeling angry once more. He attempted to take a step back but had his wrist roughly grabbed. Then, moving fast Goku pulled him forwards and forced the prince into the position he was asked to get into. Goku used his powerful hand to hold Vegeta's head down by the back of his neck, making the prince wince as the bit make on his neck flared with pain once more. Vegeta lifted his hands up in a sad attempt to push Kakarott's hand away but got a nasty jab to the shoulder blades for struggling. "St-st-stop!" Vegeta cried desperately, feeling his neck ache as Kakarott's grip tightened. Vegeta shivered as he felt Goku's free hand pull his boxers down, letting them fall to the floor. The price let out a soft whimper as he braced for what would come next. 'Smack!' Vegeta let out a yell as his rivals powerful hand came down hard on his exposed back end. He went to struggle again but was slapped again, even harder. Then again, and again and again. He could feel his skin stinging with heat and pain as Kakarott continued to hit him over and over. Eyes blurred with tears again as he choked out cry after cry. The stronger Saiyan hit harder with every strike, forcing the prince to let out a shaky sob each time contact was made.

"You 'smack' will 'smack' learn 'smack' to follow 'smack, smack' instructions Vegeta!" Goku yelled, bringing his hands down faster and harder ten more times. He felt the smaller man's legs trembling with each blow and could see his skin beginning to bruise under his large hand. Goku paused, breathing heavily. He herd the prince choke out another sob, so quickly hit him one last time to make him scream out. "Stand up!" Goku growled, releasing Vegeta's neck and pushing him to the floor.

Vegeta used every ounce of power he had left to stagger to his shaky feet, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. His backside was on fire and his legs wanted to give out on him. What was next? He didn't think he was able to take much more. Ashamed, Vegeta turned his eyes to the ground. He herd Goku stand up and walk over him, eyeing every inch of his body. Vegeta forced himself to look up, glaring at the smiling Saiyan.

"I will say this, you certainly keep things interesting." Goku said in admiration, once again eying his prince up and down. The stronger man grabbed Vegeta's wrist, forcing the prince to flinch. He didn't pull away though, just stood waiting for the next move. Turning around Goku pulled the prince with him as he approached the bed again. Turning back around he let go of Vegeta and began to undress himself, grinning as the smaller man looked away blushing. Goku sat back down on the bed and leaned back on his elbows, allowing his erection more space to fully grow. "There's lotion in the drawer over there. Get it." Goku said, using his right hand to begin stroking himself.

Vegeta did as he was told pulling the drawer open and slowly pulling a bottle of unscented lotion into his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other man as he touch himself, holding an arm he handed the lotion to the stronger Saiyan.

"Oh no, I have no need for that. You have a cock, you know what I want. Or perhaps you'd rather use your mouth?" Goku said, watching closely as the prince tensed up. He waited as Vegeta struggled to moved to stand in front of him, still refusing to look his way. The prince again attempted to simply hand the bottle over then let out a cry as the stronger man grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his knees. "Did you like being spanked instead? I will not ask again Vegeta." Goku said so coldly he forced a small gasp from the others lips.

Moving a shaky hand Vegeta forced himself to squeeze a small handful of lotion out of the bottle. He turned his head away further, taking in a ragged breath. Unable to force his hand to touch the now rock hard cock in front of him. Vegeta gasped as the larger man pulled his wrist and pushed his hand onto the stiff member of his rival.

"Go on Vegeta. If I have to ask again I WILL make this much worse for you." Goku warned, forcing Vegeta's small hand around his shaft. Reluctantly the prince began to slowly move his hand up and down, forcing a moan from Goku's throat. "Very good," Goku purred, running his fingers through Vegeta's long, spiky hair. "Don't stop."

Vegeta closed his eyes, doing everything he could to think about something else. This was at least better then the alternative. If he could just get passed this part maybe the stronger Saiyan would want to rest and call it a day. Maybe... Suddenly Goku sat up pulling the prince into his lap so that their cocks were touching. Vegeta squirmed trying to hold his hips up to avoid contact but was roughly pulled down. The larger man pulled Vegeta's back inward using his mouth to begin exploring the prince's chest and neck. Vegeta winced as Goku softly licked the bite marks on his neck and began sucking. This made Vegeta tingle all over. He knew very well what a bite like that was for. It was used when two Saiyan's became mates. And was a life long bond. He'd watched many women get forced to submit to the strongest males, but had always been told he would be the alpha male once he came of age. He had not been given any information on what the effects of being the one bitten would be, but assumed the sensation he felt now was one of them. Feeling a sudden wave of pleasure sweep his body the prince accidentally let a small moan escape his lips.

"Mmmmm, sounds like your enjoying yourself." Goku said softly, gently messaging the smaller mans back as he continued to clean away the blood on Vegeta's neck. Goku could feel his prince resisting the seductive touches and growled, "still putting up a fight?" Goku pulled the price in harder, then reached down and positioned himself. His cock slid easily inside the smaller Saiyan due to the lotion, but a harsh cry still escaped Vegeta's lips and he tensed every muscle trying to resist penetration. Giving a firm tug on Vegeta's hips he felt himself push all the way in, forcing the prince to grip tightly to each of Goku's upper arms. "There we go, shhh relax Vegeta." Goku purred as he gave the prince time to adjust.

Vegeta listened to the stronger mans words, forcing himself to relax. He knew the less he resisted the less it hurt, and the faster it would be over. He felt his body loosen around his rivals length, allowing the bigger man to push in further.

"Very good," Goku breathed, gently lifting the smaller man up slightly then back down forcing moan to escape his own lips. Vegeta hissed at the movement, but remained relaxed. The stronger Saiyan repeated the movement over and over, feeling his climax build with each thrust. He could see Vegeta wincing at every movement but remained relatively quiet. His prince had finally accepted his role. That thought alone was enough to push Kakarott over the edge, letting out a loud cry of ecstasy as he released himself into his mate.

Vegeta didn't move. He was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. He no longer cared about anything, just needed to sleep. Slumping forwards, Vegeta rested his head on Kakarott's muscular shoulder. He could barley keep his eyes open.

Goku pulled his prince in tight, enjoying the complaint state Vegeta was in. Seeing that Vegeta was ready to pass out on him, he gently leaned over and allowed the prince to lay down on the bed. The smaller man's eyes were barley open as Goku stretched out beside him, pulling Vegeta in close. "Rest now my prince, tomorrow is another day"

 **So obviously this is a much darker Goku. If any of you have red my older story Goku and Vegeta's fathers (or whatever I called it) you'll see some similarities. I'm using the same idea, just different plot line. I'm also trying to not sound so rushed, so focusing on more detail and "in the moment" scenes. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
